


Предельное натяжение

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: «Бесстыжие»: дополняя канон [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Секс не повод подружиться.Микки Милкович\Йен Галлагер





	Предельное натяжение

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 1 сезон, 7 эпизод.  
Ничего не имею против, но первый раз Микки и Йена показался мне слишком спонтанным, поэтому я решил додумать обоснуй сам.  
Поскольку в тексте реальный возраст ребят значения не имеет, а Микки даже фамилию «Галлагер» правильно написать не в состоянии, условно предполагаем, что Йену шестнадцать.
> 
> **АХТУНГ!** В тексте упоминаются инцестуальные отношения и изнасилование.

— Куда собрался, Микки?  
Микки примерился кулаком к косяку. Новый кастет сел как влитой. Хорошо, что он его спёр.  
— Надо отмудохать суку Галлагера. Пусть не обижает нашу сестрёнку, — Микки оскалился и пробил по воздуху двоечку, разогреваясь.  
— Эй, не вздумай! — Мэнди налетела сбоку. Удар у неё был поставлен что надо, хоть и девчонка. Правильное домашнее воспитание.  
— Не понял? Чё такое крупное сдохло на нашей улице? Ты его простила, что ли? — удивился Игги. Странно, что он вообще вслушивался в разговор. Они с братом с самого утра дуют.  
— Вообще-то, мы теперь типа встречаемся.  
Если Микки не показалось, Мэнди даже покраснела.  
— Это что же, он тебя трахнул больше двух раз и ещё не надоел?  
— Да пошёл ты! — от оплеухи Микки уклониться успел, а вот за живот сестрица ущипнула его от всей души.  
— Слушай, он же на педика похож! Весь такой чистенький, прилизанный...   
— Это потому что он в душ ходит хотя бы раз в два дня. Не то что некоторые.  
Микки понюхал подмышку. Да, потом от него разило действительно знатно.  
— Так чего, точно не надо его отмудохать? — уточнил он.  
— Найди другую грушу для битья, Микки, — не оборачиваясь, Мэнди выставила средний палец. Микки хохотнул. Ему в целом было похер, кого бить.  
А впрочем, кое-кто у него уже на примете. Да и похавать заодно можно.

Скотина Тэрри ужрался до свинского состояния ещё с утра, а в такие дни Мэнди дома не появлялась. И правильно делала. Отец с пьяных глаз даже Микки пару раз «спутал», пока тот был помладше... о чём, разумеется, не знает и никогда не узнает ни одна живая душа. Но с тех пор и Микки предпочитал сваливать куда-нибудь до полуночи, когда Тэрри гарантированно отключится.  
На всей улице свет горел лишь у Галлагеров да у Ви с Кевом. Даже фонари какой-то мудозвон — наверняка с фамилией на «М» — перебил, и идти приходилось в полной темноте. Микки тянул пивас из магазина этого араба, как его... Кстати, а разве мусульманам можно продавать спиртное? Пить его им точно нельзя. Надо спросить Мэнди. Она сама, конечно, тупая, зато тусуется с Галлагерами, а среди них Лип — чёртов гений.  
Из дома Галлагеров как раз кто-то вышел. Микки из темноты видел два силуэта, его же со света не было видно совсем. Особенно когда он услышал разговор и сошёл с дороги на обочину, где было хоть глаз выколи.  
— Ладно-ладно, убедил. А как насчёт... Джастин Тимберлейк или Джуд Лоу — кого бы ты трахнул?  
— Ммм... Не, оба не вариант, — под единственным на всю улицу целым фонарём мелькнула рыжая макушка. — Слащавые дрыщи не в моём вкусе. Вот Ченнинг Татум ещё сойдёт. Тоже слащавый, зато тело отпадное.  
— Ну ты и избирательный!  
Микки давно не слышал, чтобы Мэнди так смеялась. Легко и искренне, без напряга.  
А Галлагер что, получается, грёбаный пидор? Или это приколы такие?  
— Ну а ты? Твой выбор?  
— Я? Все трое и лучше одновременно!  
Парочка прошла мимо присевшего в кустах Микки и остановилась на углу.  
— Уверена, что хочешь домой? — Галлагер-рыжий поправил на Мэнди куртку, поплотнее застегнув её на горле. Заботливый, сука.  
— Не волнуйся. Сейчас отец уже вырубился.  
— Слушай, мои не будут против...  
— Брось, — Мэнди остановила парня на полуслове. — У вас там семеро по лавкам и спать придётся на узенькой кровати. А у меня своя комната как-никак.  
— Ну... как знаешь, — рыжий неодобрительно покачал головой.  
— Ага... Да, кстати. Микки сегодня притащил какую-то золотую индусскую цацку. Наверняка у Кэша спёр. Зайди завтра, я её тебе тихонько вынесу.  
— Блядь, да он задолбал! Сколько можно? Других магазинов нет, что ли?  
Рыжий со злости пнул мусорный бак. Загрохотало на полквартала.  
— Микки придурок и ссыкло. Твой индус ссыт ещё больше, вот Микки и таскается туда.  
— С такой женой, как у Кэша, любой будет кипятком ссать. Ты прикинь, она вчера пистолет притащила. Сказала, теперь будем защищаться с оружием. И стреляет она для белой мусульманки с двумя детьми очень прилично.  
Ухмыльнулся рыжий одобрительно. Он, кажется, предвоенную подготовку проходит, припомнил Микки. Значит, мусульманская сучка и впрямь хорошо стреляет. Надо обходить магазин стороной, пока она там.  
— Кэшу, значит, стоит быть осторожнее. И тебе тоже. Если она вас застукает, отстрелит нахрен яйца обоим.  
— Это точно.  
Нет, блядь, да вы серьёзно? Этот рыжий утырок ебётся с арабом? И Мэнди в курсе? Да какого...  
— Ладно, давай до завтра, — Мэнди приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула рыжего в щёку.  
— Ага. В школе увидимся, — помахав на прощание рукой, тот дождался, пока Мэнди скроется за поворотом, и тоже пошёл домой, так и не заметив Микки.  
Когда Галлагер пропал из виду, Микки выбрался из кустов и уселся на мусорный бак. Закурил.  
«Ну ёбаный ты в рот... Развелось пидорни! Знал я, что надо этого Галлагера отмудохать... Завтра батя протрезвеет — возьмём братьев и нанесём мусульманину визит. Сразу обоих голубков накроем. Хотя... Блядь, а сколько этому рыжему лет-то? Четырнадцать? Пятнадцать? Вряд ли больше. Странно, что Мэнди ещё не вытрахала из него эту дурь. Может, араб ему платит за это? Не то чтобы сильно лучше, но... Ладно, сначала этого педофила отмудохаю, а с рыжим попозже разберёмся».  
Микки бросил окурок на землю и потянулся всем телом. Домой нихера не хотелось, но и оставлять Мэнди совсем без защиты — тоже. Отец нежностью не отличается: и трахает жёстко, и по лицу обязательно прилетит, и укусы потом по всему телу... Микки знает. Микки помнит.  
Кастет лёг в руку как родной. На всякий случай.

Линда с обоими детьми в охапке вырвалась из магазина, как маленький бело-мусульманский смерч. Микки аж передёрнуло. С такой бабой неудивительно в гомики записаться. Или всё наоборот: Кэш женился на Линде, потому что она как мужик?..  
Тонкости гейской психологии Микки были безразличны. Он хотел только отвадить араба от трахания малолеток, тем более парней, тем более Галлагера, который, сволочь, прописался к его, Микки, сестрёнке.  
Дождавшись, чтобы единственные мусульманские яйца отошли на приличное расстояние, Микки перешёл улицу и толкнул дверь лавчонки. За кассой стоял один Кэш, рыжего Галлагера не наблюдалось. Ну и правильно, он в это время должен быть ещё в школе.  
— Ты? Опять? Микки, свали по-хорошему...  
Если Кэш хотел выглядеть угрожающе, у него это ни черта не получилось. Да и ни у кого бы не вышло, когда всем своим видом напоминаешь побитую собаку.  
— Так, пидор, слушай сюда... — увы, Микки только начал говорить, но тут араб достал ствол. А Микки-то думал, что пушкой размахивает Линда.  
Ничего не поделаешь: пистолет пришлось отнять, а арабу сделать внушение кулаком в глаз, чтобы впредь не доставал оружие, если не готов пустить его в ход. Уже набрав жратвы и подхватив с полки упаковку пива, Микки вспомнил, зачем, собственно, изначально пришёл. У поскуливающего араба, зажимающего глаз, вид был ещё более жалкий, чем прежде. На что вообще Галлагер польстился?  
— Так я повторяю: слушай сюда, пидор...  
Полицейская сирена оборвала начатую речь. А Микки ведь готовился, даже порепетировал заранее... А и хрен с ним! Как будто последний раз он мусульманина пиздит.  
— Мы ещё договорим! — бросил он перед уходом.  
От копов укрылся в бомжатнике через два квартала. Они туда никогда не суются — брезгуют.  
Через полчаса Микки с добычей вернулся домой. Пистолет Кэша упал в ящик с другими трофеями — Микки уже даже не считал, сколько у него накопилось стволов, ножей и прочей херни, отнятой у «добропорядочных граждан». Мир — жестокое место. Каждый выживает, как может.

Микки отжался ещё десяток раз и приложился к очередной банке. Пиво кончалось, а идти куда-то было дико влом. Жаль, на стадионе отнять пивас не у кого, да и вообще в такое время тут почти никого нет. Особенно под трибунами.  
Рыжий Галлагер наворачивал уже, кажется, восьмой круг по беговой дорожке. Он пришёл чуть позже, чем Микки, поотжимался немного от скамеек, потом бросил вещи куда-то вниз и побежал.  
Соблазн стащить пидорские шмотки был велик. Нечего расслабляться, в конце концов, это Саутсайд! Но Микки было интересно, сколько рыжий выдюжит.  
Тот сделал пять кругов, после чего перешёл к силовым упражнениям. Отжимания, подтягивания, пресс. Микки парня даже зауважал. Он хоть и вспотел, но не останавливался. Снял майку — и пошёл на второй заход по стадиону. Когда он пробегал мимо его трибун, Микки невольно оценивал его тело. Для подростка Галлагер был довольно высок, с него уже практически сошёл весь детский жирок, а на животе проглядывались будущие кубики пресса. Микки бы его, конечно, завалил, но сперва пришлось бы попыхтеть минуты три.  
После десятого круга Галлагер остановился как раз напротив и снова взялся за упражнения. И как только дыхалки вообще хватило?  
Микки хрупал кукурузными чипсами и пялился, как Галлагер отжимается. Напряжённые мышцы спины отчётливо проступали сквозь белую в мелких веснушках кожу. Руки у рыжего не дрожали даже после двадцатого отжимания, зато дыхание участилось, стало более тяжёлым и шумным. Микки, замерев, смотрел, как Галлагер двигается вверх-вниз, как начинает замедляться, делая всем телом волну, когда силы подошли к исходу...  
Только собственное учащённое дыхание дало Микки понять, что происходит что-то неправильное. Член упирался в штаны, будто Милкович не за тренировкой другого парня наблюдает, а смотрит отменное порно.  
Микки по-тихому сполз на землю, чтобы скамейки полностью отгородили его от Галлагера. Он уткнулся носом в колени, старательно думая о собачьих трупах и уродливой Дороти «Роже» с соседней улицы. Его отпускало.

— Йен заходил. Сказал, чтобы ты отдал пистолет Кэша, — заметила Мэнди по его возвращении.  
— А меня ебёт, что твой Йен сказал?  
Настроение было паршивое. Даже более паршивое, чем обычно.  
Тэрри храпел на диване, Игги и Джейми опять обдолбались и тихонечко ржали рядом.  
— В магазине камеры поставили. Попробуешь их снова ограбить — копы долго разбираться не будут. У тебя ж не первая ходка.  
Заботливая сестрёнка. С-с-спасибо, блядь.  
— Нахер иди. Сам разберусь.  
Микки плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз.  
Хоть он и сказал, что разберётся сам, разобраться-то как раз было весьма непросто.  
Микки мысленно перебрал всех девушек, которые у него были.  
Страшные, неприхотливые, сами вскакивавшие на любой член, какой им предложат. И ни разу не было такого, чтобы девица ему нравилась сама по себе. Нет, первым всегда было просто желание потрахаться, чесотка в гудящих яйцах, а потом уже он искал, в кого слить сперму. Старался при этом на лица не смотреть, в идеале вообще брать девку сзади, нагнув пониже и держась за задницу.  
Задницы Микки любил. Болтающиеся туда-сюда сиськи — нет.  
Чаще всего Микки трахался с Анитой Бекстери, что училась на пару классов старше, пока он ещё ходил в школу. Анита была плоской как доска, во время секса молчала и всегда была не прочь отсосать.  
Минет Микки тоже любил больше, чем трах в растянутую дырку.  
Это нормально вообще?  
Пидоров Микки терпеть не мог. Не потому что так положено, не потому что те одеваются и ведут себя как бабы, даже не потому что отец так воспитал. Хотя отец-то как раз и был главной причиной его ненависти.  
Микки отлично помнил ночные побудки, когда на него наваливалось вонючее жирное тело, когда здоровая рука затыкала ему рот, а в задницу утыкался вялый член. Помнил, как приходилось, глотая слёзы, дрочить отцу, чтобы тот смог-таки его трахнуть. Единственный раз, когда Микки упёрся, обернулся для него сотрясением и сломанной рукой. В другое время он всего лишь с трудом ходил и таскал у сестры тампоны, чтобы никто не заметил кровь из разорванной задницы.  
Ублюдки, которые устраивают такое друг с другом по собственной воле, вызывали у Микки омерзение.  
Так почему же стоит у него не на тёлок, а на клятого Галлагера?  
Отмазаться тем, что тот сам похож на бабу, не удалось. Возбудился Микки именно в тот момент, когда от рыжего вовсю тащило тестостероном. И даже сейчас, спустя почти час, перед закрытыми глазами нет-нет, да мелькнёт накачанный пресс, мускулистая спина, упругая задница в армейских штанах...  
Да блядь!  
Микки подорвался с постели и со всей дури пнул комод. Загремело сложенное в него оружие. Микки пнул снова, взвыв от боли в ушибленной ступне. Пнул второй ногой. Ещё и ещё, будто пытаясь выломать ящик. Сел на корточки у кровати, закрыв лицо руками.  
Ни хера подобного.  
Микки поднял голову и уставился в стену.  
Он не педик.  
Вытащив из тайника запас бабла, Микки отсчитал несколько десяток. Шлюха Анджи берёт тридцатку плюс пиво. И она совсем не стрёмная. Микки трахнет её, как полагается натуралу. Он не педик.

Микки проснулся от тычка под рёбра. Совершенно обычное дело в их доме, спросони Микки даже не напрягся.  
Напрягся Микки, когда услышал смутно знакомый голос, который точно не принадлежал никому из его семьи.  
— Микки! Микки!  
— А? — Микки удивлённо разлупил глаза. Йен, мать вашу, Галлагер собственной персоной!  
— Отдай пистолета Кэша!  
— Чё... А... Сейчас...  
Да хрен там он отдаст пушку одного пидора другому!  
Микки сделал вид, что ещё не до конца проснулся и что ничего не имеет против, и рыжий сопляк расслабился. Не составило особого труда сбить его с ног и заставить выпустить из рук фомку. Однако праздновать победу Микки не спешил.  
Рыжий действительно был в отличной физической форме. Он не раз и не два смачно приложил Микки по рёбрам, пока тот пытался вписать его в дверь. Оба хорошенько вмазались об стены, швыряя друг друга через полкомнаты и не давая противнику отдышаться.  
Галлагер явно пытался использовать те приёмчики, которым его обучили в военке, но у Микки за плечами был опыт уличных потасовок, так что только вопросом времени было, когда же рыжий ляжет. Тем не менее драка была толковая и совсем не походила на обычное для Микки избиение младенцев. Даже в чём-то приятно было чувствовать напряжение под руками чужих сильных мышц и непрекращающееся сопротивление. Дрался рыжий от души и выкладывался по полной, а выносливости ему было не занимать — это Микки ещё по той тренировке понял.  
Мысли о тренировке были совершенно напрасными. Тесный контакт в драке перестал казаться таким уж естественным, а удушающий захват, который применил Галлагер, вообще не оставил между ними ни единого свободного сантиметра. Попытавшись избавиться от захвата, Микки оказался верхом на Галлагере с занесённой над ним фомкой. И когда только подвернулась под руку?..  
Рыжий до чёртиков перепугался. Микки придавил его руки коленями, и сопротивляться Галлагер перестал. Он мог бы попытаться пнуть, но почему-то этого не сделал. Вместо этого уставился на Микки диким взглядом, в котором зрачки, казалось, полностью поглотили радужку. Чужая голова между ног вызывала слишком настойчивые ассоциации, чтобы их проигнорировать.  
Фомку Микки отбросил, чтоб не мешалась, а в следующую секунду уже стягивал с себя майку и помогал раздеться Галлагеру. После драки оба были на адреналине, и даже боли в ушибленных мышцах не ощущалось.  
Микки явно ошибся. Если кто кого и соблазнял, то не Кэш Галлагера, а наоборот. Потому что действовал рыжий уверенно и решительно, быстро перехватив всю инициативу. Едва Микки остался без штанов, как его, ни о чём не спрашивая, повалили на кровать, бесцеремонно заставив раздвинуть ноги.  
Галлагер брал его лицом к лицу, не заботясь об удобстве и не тратя время на лишние сантименты. Сплюнул на руку — вот и вся подготовка. И всё же ничего общего с ночными визитами Тэрри. Двигаться рыжий начал не сразу, дал немного привыкнуть, а после... Микки и не знал, что так бывает. Бешеный восторг от каждого толчка, взгляд глаза в глаза, и хочется ещё сильнее сцепить руки на шее, ещё больше вжаться в сильное тело, как будто мало проникновения. Кровать билась спинкой об стену, а Микки подбрасывало и встряхивало, словно тело прошибали мелкие электрические разряды. Это было лучше, чем самый большой кайф. Будто в одну минуту кончаешь тридцать раз подряд и можешь продолжать. Будто секс не ради бездумной разрядки, а ради бесконечного удовольствия. Будто совсем не больно закусывать ладонь, чтобы не орать вслух: «Давай! Ещё! Трахни меня!». Глаза у Микки закатились, когда он кончил, всего лишь потеревшись членом о живот Галлагера, — так было хорошо. Не бесило даже то, что рыжий говнюк кончил прямо в него. Не девка же, не залетит.  
Только спустя полминуты, чувствуя тяжёлое дыхание прямо над своим ухом, Микки примерно понял, что случилось. И тут же спихнул рыжего с себя, отдёргивая от него руки, лишь бы не касаться слишком долго горячей кожи. Смотреть на него, голого, Микки вообще не рисковал, старательно отворачивая голову.  
Внимание его привлекло резкое движение. Рыжий рывком сел, натянул на них обоих покрывало и замер столбом. Тут же выяснилось, что его насторожило: дверь открылась и в ванную прошлёпал мимо них, почёсывая жирный зад, Тэрри.   
Не заморочившись закрыванием двери, он отлил и прошёл обратно. Когда отец замер у самого порога, Микки показалось, что он совсем забыл, как дышать.  
— Оденьтесь. А то разлеглись как пидоры, — буркнул Тэрри. То ли он просто был слишком пьян, то ли в принципе в его крохотном мозгу не помещалась мысль, что его сын может не только лежать как пидор, но и трахаться как они.  
Галлагер облегчённо выдохнул. Микки, признаться, тоже.  
Обсуждать произошедшее он не собирался. Оделся Микки в рекордные сроки, не с первого, правда, раза отличив свою майку от галлагеровской.  
Рыжий сучонок, пряча глаза, метался по комнате, собирая свои шмотки. Видеть его снова Микки не улыбалось, так что он решил избавиться от единственного, что могло опять привести Галлагера в его комнату.  
— На. Не теряй больше.  
Пистолет ткнулся в руку рыжего, и теперь уже Микки отводил взгляд. Но пидорский порыв успел заметить вовремя.  
— Вздумаешь меня поцеловать — язык отрежу.  
Рыжий послушно отпрянул. На своё счастье.  
Микки захлопнул за ним дверь, как никогда жалея, что на ней нет замков.  
Сев на кровать, он упёрся лицом в ладони и глухо застонал. За что, сука, за что ему это?..  
В заднице всё ещё было мокро и мышцы натруженно ныли, но в целом ощущения терпимые. Может, когда уровень адреналина в крови упадёт, будет хуже, но пока Микки чувствовал только дикое удовлетворение и пустоту в яйцах. Ещё хотелось жрать, аж в животе урчало. Жрать и спать. Обычно после секса ему хотелось выпить и свалить куда-нибудь, где его никто не увидит и не тронет. Спрятаться.  
Микки отвалился назад, бездумно уставившись в потолок. Несмотря на всколыхнувшийся при виде отца страх, было хорошо. Спокойно.  
Он же не педик.  
Нет.  
Он просто хочет ещё.  
Осталось довести эту мысль до Галлагера.


End file.
